Age is nothing but a Number
by inuyashaslove13
Summary: im not good at summary's but if u just read this story im sure you'll like it... please read and i ont let u down.. dis is for only inu/kags lovers..kikyo haters r not welcomed.. r&r.. some ses/rin and Mir/san
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha even tho i with i did.. but unfortunately he belongs to rumiko takahashi...:

Authors note: dis story is dedicated to mii best friend.. age is nothin but a number... as long there is honesty,trust and most importantly love.. theres nothin that can break ya apart..

there will be lemon in dis story.. kikyo lovers are not invited to read dis story.. sorry for all kikyo lovers.. dis will be a inuyasha/kagome fanfic... well here goes.. enjoy the story.. i will except flames but dont b to harsh...im not a big writer but i do enjoy writtin.. its one of mii hobbies... much loveinuyashaslove13

_' thinking'_

"talking"

**authors note**

* * *

**Age is nothing but a number**

**_Chapter one_**

* * *

" Hurry up Kagome!!" Sango yelled out to her bestfriend from downstairs of her house st the shrine.

Kagome Higurashi is 15 years old. She is currently attending sophmore year at Shikon No Tama highschool. She has black mid-back hair, when under the sunlight it looks blue. She has chocolate brown eyes. Long creamy legs. She is slim and has curves in all the right places. Not to mention that she is a perfect full round C cup of breast.

" I'm coming,Sango!! Don't worry we will get there on time." Kagome called back down to her.

Kagome was currently wearing a mini jean skirt. A red haltor top to go with it. The haltor top stopped right above her navel to show off her bellybutton ring, which was a hoop. To cover her feet she wore red flats matching her haltor top. As for jewelry she wored big gold hooped earings and gold bangles to match the earings.

" Kagomeeee!! My cousin is going to kill me if I don't get there before anyone else does." Sango told her as she saw Kagome coming down the stairs.

" Why?" Kagome asked.

" I have no idea he just told me to. "

" Oh wow... Well lets go! before your cousin has a heart attack.." Both girls left Kagome's house laughing their way to Sango's black Infinity.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

" Sango!!This place is amazing!! What is he?!" Kagome said trying not to sound to excited while looking at the most gorgeous house.. wait.. no mansion she has ever seen.

" My uncle owns one of the biggest company in Tokyo." Sango simply said as if she wasnt that impress. The truth was that she wasn't actually impress or anything. She has seen the house many times. Besides she wasn't one to be all over rich people and their money. She could careless.

" So what's your cousins name? You haven't told me yet." Kagome pointed out.

" You will just have to wait." Sango said as hse rang the door bell.

" But wh..." Kagome had stopped speaking when the door flew open and a tall, muscular, handsome... no... hot guy answer the door. He had flowing silky silver hair. The most incredible gorgeous golden amber eyes. And the most surprising and cutest thing was his two triangular apendages. His ears. She had then realize that she was practicly starting to drool when Sango grabed her arm and pulled her inside the mansion following her cousin to the living room, she guessed..

_' he is so hott!!... wow this home is real nice in the inside. gorgeouse infact!!' _Kagome thought.

" kAGOME!!" Sango yelled into her to get her out of her train of thoughts.

" HUH? What was that Sango??" She asked dumbfounded **A/N: i think thats how u spell it.. lol **

" I said that this is my cousin Inuyasha. and Inuyasha this is my best friend Kagome!" Sango said pointing to Inuyasha first then at Kagome **A/n: Inuyasha was the one that answered the door for those who are a lil slow at times.. lmao.. joking **

" uh.. oh ... HI!!" Kagome said still kinda ignoring for admiring the incredible home around her.

" Is your friend ok, San'?? " Inuyasha asked.

" Yea... she has just never said been in a home like this.. she is over excited.. you know"

" she doesn't look like it."

" trust me she is.. she is screaming inside... "

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." They turned their heads and found Kagome over at the patio's door looking out to the pools. Yes, pools, they're more than one pool, more like 3 pools.

" Well now she is screaming out.. " Sango said as they made their way to Kagome.

" Hey wench! What you screaming about...??" Inuyasha asked.

" Oh you.. WAIT.. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??" Kagome yelled turning her full attention to Inuyasha.

" You heared me. Wench!"

" Look you MUTT I don't know who you are talking to like that. But I suggest that you stop."

" yea and what you gonna do about it if i don't. " Inuyasha said into her ear that sent shivers down her back. Sango was gone once they started to argue.

" I- uh- .." she tried to form words. But nothing came out. His body against her and his hot breathing was intoxicating.

" That's what I thought." He then licked her earlope and left to find Sango.

**To be Continue...**

**A/N: there you go the first chapter of Age is nothing but a number .. if u want the second chapter i must get atleast 5 reviews.. **

**sighning out: inuyashaslove13**

**love you guys..**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha even tho i with i did.. but unfortunately he belongs to rumiko takahashi...:

Authors note: i was very happy with the reviews i got...keep dem coming!!

* * *

**Age is nothing but a number**

**_Chapter two_**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

" Hey wench! What you screaming about...??" Inuyasha asked.

" Oh you.. WAIT.. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??" Kagome yelled turning her full attention to Inuyasha.

" You heared me. Wench!"

" Look you MUTT I don't know who you are talking to like that. But I suggest that you stop."

" yea and what you gonna do about it if i don't. " Inuyasha said into her ear that sent shivers down her back. Sango was gone once they started to argue.

" I- uh- .." she tried to form words. But nothing came out. His body against her and his hot breathing was intoxicating.

" That's what I thought." He then licked her earlobe and left to find Sango.

* * *

**_Now:_**

There was music blasting through out the whole entire mansion. People grinding against each other outside in the dance floor in the backyardI .

Sango was currently dancing with some guy who claims to be Inuyasha's best friend. He had jet-black hair tied in to a small ponytail at the back of his neck. He was wearing navy blue baggy jeans. A purple button down shirt with a white t-shirt inside. He left the button shirt on button to flow free. At his feet he wore black and purple Nike Air Forces 1.

" So you're Inuyasha's cousin?" The guy said to Sango for the umpteen time that night.

" For the millionth time. YES! i am Inuyasha's cousin... Why do you keep on asking?? jeez!" Sango said getting annoyed by the guy.

" I don't know i just... Whats your name?"

" Sango Takahashi."

" That's a beautiful name... Sango.. mmm.. Sango... I'm Miroku Houshi" Miroku said dreamily.

Sango ignored him and just kept on dancing.

On the other side of the huge backyard sat Kagome on one of the patio's chairs. She couldn't the incident that happen between her and Inuyasha earlier that day.

_' why can't I get him out... he is such a jerk... but he is sooooooooooo hot.. uh Kagome!! get your head together...'_

" Why so lonely?" A voice said breaking into her thoughts.

" Huh?" Kagome looked up only to find Inuyasha seating on the chair next to her's.

" I said. Why so lonely?" He said once again.

" For one I don't know no one here. And Sango is off dancing with some guy." She explain.

" Don't you know me?"

" No."

"No?"

" All i know is your name."

" but u still know me."

" If you say so.." Inuyasha let out a little chuckled. He grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

" What are you doing?"

" What does it look like?" Inuyasha linked Kagome's hands around his neck. And put his owns on either side of her hips. He slowly guided her to the slow song playing. Kagome soon started dancing as well. Leaving the fact that she was dancing with Inuyasha. They swayed back and forth through the whole song. Enjoying each others presence.

As the song slowed to a finish Inuyasha looked at Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. They were inches from kissing. Instead Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's arms and ran out the mansion. Forgetting that she had gotten a ride with Sango.

**_To be continue... more like a cliffy..lol_**

**_A/N: well there is chapter 2. sorry its short.. promise chapter three will be longer.. plz review.. if i get enough reviews ill make it longer if not u will just have to deal with another cliffhanger...lmao... im so evil... well thanx for reading.. dont forget to review..._**

**_Soghninh out: Inuyashaslove13_**

**_love you guys_**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha even tho i with i did.. but unfortunately he belongs to rumiko takahashi...:

Authors note: i didnt get enough reviews for the last chapter.. i dont know.. but dis might b a cliffy... or shall i end the story here... hmmmm.. lol...

* * *

**Age is nothing but a number**

**_Chapter three_**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

" What does it look like?" Inuyasha linked Kagome's hands around his neck. And put his owns on either side of her hips. He slowly guided her to the slow song playing. Kagome soon started dancing as well. Leaving the fact that she was dancing with Inuyasha. They swayed back and forth through the whole song. Enjoying each others presence.

As the song slowed to a finish Inuyasha looked at Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. They were inches from kissing. Instead Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's arms and ran out the mansion. Forgetting that she had gotten a ride with Sango.

* * *

**_Now:_**

" Ahh.. i forgot i came with Sango!!" Kagome yelled to herself as she walked down the streets in nothing but darkness. It had been about an hour since Kagome left the party. It was really dark outside and she was scare out of her skin. She still had about a mile an half to get to the shrine. She didn't realize how far they went. In car it seems so much quicker.

"owww My Legs hurt!" She cried out.

" Would you like a ride?" A voice said that made Kagome jump a little. She looked to her left where the coal street was at and saw a black toyota supra. In side the car was the one and only, Inuyasha.

" Why are you following me?"

" Im not following you." Inuyasha said with pure cockiness. Deep down he went after her to make sure she was ok.

" Then what are you doing here?"

" would you stop asking questions and get in the fucking car... jeez."

Kagome saw nothing but seriousness in Inuyasha's eyes. So she decided to get in the car with no further questions.

There was a very uncomfortable silence between Inuyasha and Kagome in the car.

" So where do you live?" Inuyasha asked breaking the ice between them that was driving him insane.

" Have you heared of the Higurashi Shrine?"

" Yeah. Its one of the biggest shrine in Tokyo."

" well yea.. I live there."

" Really?"

" yes i do."

" wow. So what are you a Miko."

" Yes"

" wow must be cool."

" ah Its alright."

" well here we are. " Inuyasha said as he stopped in front of a million stairs leading up to the shrine.

" Yea.. Well thanks.." Kagome said turning around to open the passenger door.

" here let me get that." Inuyasha said stopping her, getting out out the car and walking around to her side to open the door. Once she was out she locked her eyes to Inuyasha's golden one's. You could just melt into them.

He inched a little more to get. His lips brushing hers. He looked at her lips for a quick second and back at her chocolate orbs asking for permission. Her eyes told him yes, so he finally closed the gap between them.

Their lips dance together slowly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist to deepened the kiss. Kagome laced her arms aroung his shoulders never wanting to let go. She felt his tongue rub against her buttom lip for entrance. She gladly let him in. They search each others mouth. But unfortunalatly they had to breath.

" um i guess ill see you?" Kagome said more like asked as they pulled away.

Inuyasha took out his cellphone and gave it to her so she could put her number in and vise versa.

" Call sometime. " Inuyasha said.

" you too.. " Kagome said.

Inuyasha gave her one last kiss for the night before going back into his car and driving home. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's car faded into the night sky. After she couldn't see him anymore she walked up the steps to her shrine and into her home.

**_To be continue..._**

**_A/N: well there you go. chapter three.. hope you like it.. dont forget to review.. _**

**_Sighning out: Inuyashaslove13_**

**_love you guys _**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha even tho i with i did.. but unfortunately he belongs to rumiko takahashi...:

Authors note: hey !! im back.. im done running around for skool erans.. now i just gotta wait until skool starts..

* * *

**Age is nothing but a number**

**_Chapter four_**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

Inuyasha gave her one last kiss for the night before going back into his car and driving home. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's car faded into the night sky. After she couldn't see him anymore she walked up the steps to her shrine and into her home.

* * *

**_Now:_**

_Beep, beep, beep!!_

She swung her arm out of the covers and slammed her fist into the alarm clock smashing it into pieces. Talk about being strong.

" well i guess that's clock number..." she said putting her pointer on her chin as to think. "... I don't know i lost count. hehe"

She got up from her bed and headed to her bathroom on the far left of her room. She did her necessaries. Brushed her teeth. After she did that she jumped into the shower.

After 20 minutes of takin a shower she headed into her walk in closet and looked for some clothing. She finally decided on wearing dark wash out jeans. A v-cute red shirt. On the front of the shirt it said, **_Heart breaker. _**She put on her black and red air forces ones. Finishing up, she let out her hair.After she finish getting dressed, she walked out her room grabbing her bookbag on the way.

" Morning sweetheart." Ms. H greeted her daughter.

" Morning mom, Sota" She said as she took a seat next to her younger brother on the table and ate breakfast.

" Hurry up you two, you'll be late for school" Ms.H informed.

Both teenagers finished up their breakfast and went to school.

**School:**

As Kagome entered through the doors of her school she made her way to her locker. When She got to her, She saw a note attached to it. She grabbed the note and read it.

_ Meet me in the back of the school. Come alone.. _

_love, your secret admirer._

After she read the note. She put her books away and headed toward the back of the school. She didn't know why she would listen to a piece of paper. This secret admirer could most likely be a rapest.

_' What could be the harm right? ' _She thought to her self.

As she reached the back of the school she saw no one but herself. So she decided to walk back inside. That's until someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a storage room.

" shhhh.. don't be alarm.. it's me." Voice said. Kagome knew that voice all too well.

" Inuyasha?..." She asked.

" yea who else?"

" What are you doing here.?"

" I came to see you."

" arent you suppose to be in school?"

He let out a small chuckled, " I finished school last year. "

" You did?"

" Yea... Now could you stop asking so much questions."

kagome kept quiet. suddenly blushin at the position she and Inuyasha were. Inuyasha was holding her from behind arms around her waist. Her back pressed against his has chest.

" um.. Can you let go of me" she said shyly.

Suddenly noticing their position, he dicided to play with her.

" nope." Was his simple answer.

"why?"

" I like this.. it feels... nice"

He then started to kiss her down her neck. Nibbling at times. A small moan escaped from Kagome's lips. He turned her around. So now she was facing him, he brought down his lips down to hers and kissed her hungryly.

_' i can't do this... he is so much older than me... but why does it feel right... mmmm.'_ She thought as she moaned mentally.

Inuyasha then pulled away for some air.

" you okay?" Inuyasha said as he saw that Kagome still haven't opened her eyes. Blushing out of embarrasment, she opened her eyes and nodded.

" yea."

" Well i should get going.. you will be late for class if you don't head out too." He said as he released Kagome of his hold.

" Before you go... how did you know which locker was mine?"

"Sango."

"oh."

" ill give you a call later on.. ok?"

Kagome nodded not knowing what else to say. She say saw as Inuyasha walked out the small room closing the door behind him. Letting Kagome to cool off.

" Wow.. im screwed." She said to herself walking out the room her self and heading towards her fisrt class.

**To be continue...**

**hey hope u like the story so far.. i want right for the next 2 daiis cuz i am going on a short trip to visit mii dad... dont forget to review..**

**sighning out: Inuyashaslove13**

**love you guys**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha even tho i with i did.. but unfortunately he belongs to rumiko takahashi...:

Authors note: ok... now back to business... i had hella fun with mii daddie... hehe.. anii waiis back to story.

* * *

**Age is nothing but a number**

**_Chapter five_**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

Kagome nodded not knowing what else to say. She say saw as Inuyasha walked out the small room closing the door behind him. Letting Kagome to cool off.

" Wow.. im screwed." She said to herself walking out the room her self and heading towards her fisrt class.

* * *

**_Now:_**

It's been exactly a week since Kagome and Inuyasha were in the storage room behind the school. Inuyasha has been calling Kagome over and over again. But guess what; Kagome won't pick up the phone.

_' stop calling me.. please.. ' _Kagome thought as she once again heared the phone ring. _' I can't do this... it's soooo wrong... but why does it fe...'_

" KAGOME!!" Sota, Kagome's little brother called up to her breaking into her thought.

"WHAT!?"

" Dinner time!"

" I'm not hungry!"

"okayyy!"

Once again her cellphone rang.

_' Might as well face the music, right? '_

" Hello?" Kagome answered the phone.

" Where have you been?" The caller asked.

" Here."

" Why haven't you answered your phone."

" Because I don't want to."

" not even me."

" Especially you."

" huh? What?! Why??"

" Inuyasha... you are older than me.. nothing can happen between."

" so... Haven't you ever heared of age is nothing but a number?" Inuyasha stated instead of asking.

" Yea but..."

" but what? You think im going to play you like a older guy is suppose to do? That im not gonna love you like your suppose to be love?"

" no is that..."

" Nothing... if you didnt want to.. then you should of said something.. not lead me on..."

**_Click!_**

**To be continue...more like cliffy... hehe im so evil**

**dont forget to r&r**

**sighning out: inuyashaslove13**

**love you guys**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha even tho i with i did.. but unfortunately he belongs to rumiko takahashi...:

Authors note: whats up mii peepz.. im back!!.. .. i am soooooo sorry i took long.. stupid skool n shyt.. well i finally got the time to write.. u noe why? cuz i aint got no homework todaii!!

* * *

**Age is nothing but a number**

**_Chapter six_**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

" so... Haven't you ever heared of age is nothing but a number?" Inuyasha stated instead of asking.

" Yea but..."

" but what? You think im going to play you like a older guy is suppose to do? That im not gonna love you like your suppose to be love?"

" no is that..."

" Nothing... if you didnt want to.. then you should of said something.. not lead me on..."

* * *

**_Now:_**

" Inuyasha..."

" Kagome, I really like you. and i am not gonna give you up so easily.. you hear me.. im not, Kagome!" Inuyasha said cutting her off, after he hanged up.

Kagome just sat on her bed starring at her cell_. _

_' Maybe he's right... no! i can't... Ahhhh oh Kami please send mii a sign that this is meant to be!_' Kagome thought looking out the window next to her into the black sky.

Suddenly there was lightning striking, and guess what? The bolt hit a pole and fell onto a car under it. All you heard was the alarm of the car going off..

" Jeez, could have been something more simple... but thanks. " Kagome said to the night sky.

Kagome grabbed her cell and dialed a number waiting for the person to pick up,

"hello?" the person answer.

" Sango, you wanna go shopping tomorrow? it's saturday tomorrow... no school." Kagome asked boredly.

" Sure kags...is there something wrong?" Sango asked sensing the bordem in her voice.

" I'll tell you tomorrow when we go shopping... I'm tire and i wanna get some sleep."

" ok babes.. what time you want to go?"

" I'll pick you up at 2 o'clock."

" Ok Great.. see you then hun's... nighty night."

" Night Sango."

And with that the two girls hunged up. Kagome got up from her bed and went to her personal bathroom. She truned on her shower and let it get into the right temperature while she undressed herself.

Thirty minutes later she came out and was fully dressed. She combed out her hair and put it up into a messy bun. Then, she walked over to her computer desk and truned on the monitor.

" wonder who's online today?" She asked herself as she waited for her computer to fully load.

**_Beautifulmiko just signed on_**

**_NineTailfox1:_** Hey kags!

**_Beautifulmiko: _**When you coming?

**_NineTailfox1: _**Hi to you too!!

**_NineTailfox1: _**I might come down there next weekend, Why?

**_Beautifulmiko: _**Hi!

**_Beautifulmiko: _**I miss you alot.. i wanna get out of here...

**_Beautifulmiko: _**its too much stress for meh

**_NineTailfox1:_** Is mom still on your case?

**_Beautifulmiko:_** not these pass few days.. but ugh..

_**NineTailfox1: **_Kags dont worry.. everything is going to be ok... trust me.. look sweety i got to go.. they coming to check out the dorms.. remeber wat i tell you... " gotta go through hell in order to get to heaven" im still waitin for u to tell me wat that means..

_**Beautifulmiko:**_ i noe... ill tell you as soon as i get it.. ok... good night love you n miss you!! /

**_NineTailfox1:_** i love you too kags. take care!!

**_NineTailfox1 just signed off._**

**_Beautifulmiko just signed off._**

Kagome turned off her computer and went to bed. She needed someone to talk to. And that someone she was gonna see tomorrow...

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Hey you guys.. its been a while.. im not gonna promise that i will write evry night cuz i dnt even noe with skool n all.. but ill try mii best to do soo... well dont forget to read and review.. **

**signing out: Inuyashaslove13**

Love you guys 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha even tho i with i did.. but unfortunately he belongs to rumiko takahashi...:

Authors note:wats guddie... im gettin there!! dont worry i will not stop dis story... i promise... but guess wat...??

* * *

**Age is nothing but a number**

**_Chapter seven_**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

**_Beautifulmiko just signed on_**

**_NineTailfox1:_** Hey kags!

**_Beautifulmiko: _**When you coming?

**_NineTailfox1: _**Hi to you too!!

**_NineTailfox1: _**I might come down there next weekend, Why?

**_Beautifulmiko: _**Hi!

**_Beautifulmiko: _**I miss you alot.. i wanna get out of here...

**_Beautifulmiko: _**its too much stress for meh

**_NineTailfox1:_** Is mom still on your case?

**_Beautifulmiko:_** not these pass few days.. but ugh..

_**NineTailfox1: **_Kags dont worry.. everything is going to be ok... trust me.. look sweety i got to go.. they coming to check out the dorms.. remeber wat i tell you... " gotta go through hell in order to get to heaven" im still waitin for u to tell me wat that means..

_**Beautifulmiko:**_ i noe... ill tell you as soon as i get it.. ok... good night love you n miss you!! /

**_NineTailfox1:_** i love you too kags. take care!!

**_NineTailfox1 just signed off._**

**_Beautifulmiko just signed off._**

Kagome turned off her computer and went to bed. She needed someone to talk to. And that someone she was gonna see tomorrow...

* * *

**_Now:_**

" Kagome!! Sango's here!!" Sota called up to her.

" Im coming!!" She called back down.

As Kagome made her way down the stairs she was also putting on her shoe at the same time.

Once she made it to the bottom of the steps safely, she didn't notice that Sango wasnt alone.

" kags hurry up."

" Sangoooo i cant find my keys" She said still not looking up at her." Aha got them!" Kagome cheered finally looking up and stopping in her tracks.

" Kagome i know i look good but close your mouth, gonna catch a fly." Came his cocky voice.

" What are yiou doing here?"

" He came over this morning. So I told him to come with us. He was going to be lonely. i hope its not a problem." Sango said putting up a pout. Next to her pout came Inuyasha's pout.

_' No not the puppy face... she knows i cant resist that.. ugh.. why did he come... i needed to talk to Sango alone... ugh.. what am i gonna do now... oh my kami... help me!!'_

" No Its fine with me." She said looking at Inuyasha saying We-need-to-talk. Inuyasha made a mental note saying to call kagome tonight.

" Alrighty then... Let's go!!" Sango said jumping up and down.

**_MaLL:_**

Its been nearly 5 hours that the trio been at the mall. Inuyasha beeing the one carrying all the bags. lol.

" im huuuungrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy" Kagome childishly whinned.

" Lets go to the food court... put all these bags down and eat something." Inuyasha said. the girls nodded and followed Inuyasha into the food court.

" Ill get the food" Inuyasha said walking away from the girls once they had found a table and settle into it.

" So kags what was it that you had to tell me... sorry for bringing Inuyasha." Sango said.

" its ok.. in fact its about Inuyasha..."

" What about him?"

"..."

" C'mon Kags you know you could tell me anything. "

" I know Sango, but... I don't know.. "

" Kagome you're my best friend.. just spit it out already..."

" ok. youseeireallylikeinuyashabutheissomucholderthanmeandiknowitswrongbutohmykamisangoithinkilovehim!!" Kagome said all in one breath... which Sango understood perfectly from past expirience. **(translation:you see i really like inuyasha but he is so much older than me and i know its wrong but oh my kami sango i think i love him)**

**To be continue...**

* * *

**here you go guys.. i noe its short.. but bare with me its 9:06 and i gt skool tomorrow.. plus i havent even started mii homework.. love you guys.. and i will try to update a soon as possible..**

**signing out: inuyashaslove13**

**love you guys**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**Disclaimer:** i dont own Inuyasha even tho i with i did.. but unfortunately he belongs to rumiko takahashi...:

Authors note:ok im not ending the story... i wanna give thanx to these ppl:

_**deathrose105**_

**foxfire7**

_**inuyashagirl69**_

thanx u guys for helpin mii with somei deas.. i might even use dem... and i wanna thank the rest of u who have read mii story and reviewed and those who just read the story.. thanx alot to all of you!! you guys make mii soo happy!!

**Age is nothing but a number**

**_Chapter eight_**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

" Kagome you're my best friend.. just spit it out already..."

" ok. youseeireallylikeinuyashabutheissomucholderthanmeandiknowitswrongbutohmykamisangoithinkilovehim!!" Kagome said all in one breath... which Sango understood perfectly from past expirience. **(translation:you see i really like inuyasha but he is so much older than me and i know its wrong but oh my kami sango i think i love him)**

* * *

**_Now:_**

Sango just sat there with her mouth wide open. Lost for words. Kagome was starting to get scare on what might Sango say. She wasn't So sure anymore if she should have told Sango about Inuyasha. The fact being that they just met like a couple weeks ago and she was going all coco loco( mii friends tell mii dat about mii n mii boiifriend..) over him.

" Sango please say something!" Kagome pleaded.

" Kagome you're in love with my cousin"

" yes"

" he's so much older than u. if anyones finds out something is happening between you two he could get arrested for dating a minor. you know that, right kags?!"

" yes Sango i know all of this. thats why i came to you for advice. i been trying to avoid him for the past couple of weeks. but then u brought him with us. i couldn't just say no. SANGO HELP!" Kagome suddenly bursted into tears. She was helpless. She loved this guy that he claims to return maybe the same feelings, but they can't be together what's so ever. It was killing her inside. For the pass feww weeks all she wanted to do was hug him. Feel his touch. His kisses. Oh how she loved his soft lips. This feeling towards him was slowly eating her inside. She loved him so much and she couldn't be with him,

" Kagome i dont know what to say." Sango said softly.

" Dont say nothing Sango, just dont. i knew i shouldn't have told you anything.''

" Kagome what do u want me to say ' oh its fine no one will never find out just to him and tell him how u feel and make love to him.. blah blah blah' well newsflash Kagome it isnt that easy. "

" FUCK YOU SANGO!" Kagome yelled suddenly and ran out the mall not caring who saw or who called after her. Sango didnt get her. And she guessed no one ever will.

**Kagome's house:**

Kagome sat at the head of her bed. Knees up against her chest and her head resting on them. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and in red letters flashed Inuyasha's name. She dicided on picking it up.

" hello?" came her angelic voice.

" Sango told me what happen."

" yea and..."

" and you guys should resolve this, kiss and make up.."

" well too bad i dont want to."

" Kagome!'

" Inuyasha i've had a really long and bad day.. i really don't have time on u lecturing me." She said and hunged up on him before he could say another word.

She shut off the lamp on the nightstand on her left of her bed, laid on her bed uncover and just stared to the ceiling.

_' god please help me get throught this...'_

That was her last thought as she fell into a dreamless sleep. But covering her slef on the way..

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**well there u have it... the next chapter im hopin on putting it up before mondaii... so ill try to update as much dis weekend.. dont forget to review... plz!! **

** sighning out: inuyashaslove13**

**love you guys **


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Disclaimer:**i dont own Inuyasha even tho i with i did.. but unfortunately he belongs to rumiko takahashi...:

Authors note:ok i am very super dupper happi with the reviews ive gotten...

**sackimitama4me:**inuyasha is like 27...

dis goes for all the other ppl that were confuse about inuyasha's age... ill make sure to put that info in the up coming chapters ... thnx..

**Age is nothing but a number**

**_Chapter nine_**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

" Inuyasha i've had a really long and bad day.. i really don't have time on u lecturing me." She said and hunged up on him before he could say another word.

She shut off the lamp on the nightstand on her left of her bed, laid on her bed uncover and just stared to the ceiling.

_' god please help me get through this...'_

That was her last thought as she fell into a dreamless sleep. But covering her slef on the way..

* * *

**_Now:_**

The next morning Kagome woke up extra early. She took a very long steamy shower. After she came out the shower she went back into her room and looked through her closet for something to wear. ( its mondaii so back to skool).

Kagome decided on wearing a black denim skirt. Some black fishnets stockin to cover her creamy legs. She took out a tight black shirt that hugged her in all the right places. On the front of the shirt was a red skull with silver chains going around. ( i got that shirt). To walk on she put on some black and red chucks. Finishing off her look she put on some big hoop earings. Her cross nose ring, and her silver chain. For her hair she left it down.

" perfect." She lowly said to her self.

She got her bookbaq off her computer chair, swung it over her shoulders and walked out her room and into the kitchen. Where she found her mother and little brother eating breakfast. She grabbed a cup from the counter and pore some orange juice into. She dranked it all in one gulp. Kagome washed off the cup, walked over to her mother pecked her on the cheek, ruffled Sota's hair and walked out the house to school, hearing a BIG " Hey!" from Sota for messing up his hair.

**_School:_**

" Hey Kagome, you look great today." Said a male voice as she walked by him. She looked back towards him, and gave him a seductive smile, which he returned without hesitation. She then turned back around and walk as if nothing ever happened.

_' Today i become the new and improve Kagome Higurashi.'_ she thought to her self as she entered her first class. She walked all the way to the back row and sat at the seat near the window.

A couple minutes after that, the teacher came in and started class immediately. Kagome ignored him as usual. Suddenly someone knocked at the door and everyone turned their heads towards the door. In came a tall guy. He had blonde kinda spiky hair. A black and orange head band around it. He had the most incredible crystal bluish greenish eyes. He wore orange pants, a black and orange jacket and a white shirt under that u could see his perrrfect muscle's under.(i used Naruto's description but its not him.. he just lookes like him.. ok?)

" Im looking for Kagome Higurashi?" He told the teacher. Kagome then truned her head away from the window and looked at the guy standin at the door with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. He had finally came.

" Kagome? Do you know this gentlemen?" The teacher asked her. She was still too shocked to answer. So she merely nodded. She slowly stood up and walked up to the man. Stared at him for a good while,then...

" OH MY KAMI, HITOSHI YOU FINALLY CAME!!" She said as she jumped on him and gave him ahuge hug, all the while he twirled her around. Everyone in class looked at them in awe.

" How can i not come and see my favorite sister?!" He said more than asked.

" im your only sister, doofus." They both laughed. Suddenly they heared coughing from behind and looked. it was kagome's teacher clearing his voice to get their attention.

" Excuse me. but may i ask who are you?" He asked.

" Oh im sorry, Im Kagome's older brother, Hitoshi." Hitoshi answered.

" Oh i didnt know she had an older brother, i knew she had a younger brother, but not an older one."

" im in college in America. California to be exact. So i hardly see her"

" don't you think you giving him a little too much information Hito'..." Kagome whispered to him.

" Shush Kags..." Hitoshi said.

" What i do?!" she whined.

" Girl havent you mama taught you not to talk back?"

" Grrrr"

" dont growl at me"

" like i said, Grrrrr"

" o you think im playing.. Fine, GRRRRRRR"

" Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

" Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

" WOULD YOU TWO STOP BEING SO CHILDISH!!" Yelled the teacher. They both stopped and glared at the teacher.

" Well come on,kagzz... We dont wanna Keep Mama waiting."

" Mama? Since when do you call her Mama?" Kagome said as she followed him out the door. Meanwhile the teacher and the rest of the students all sweat droped.

**To be Continue...**

**well there u go guys... i hope u liked it.. and u all got to know who is _NineTailfox1... for those who were wondering.._**

**_ok i got this story i want to start... but im not sure.. cuz im feelin it but den again im not... i named it " if i were a boy" i got inspired by the song "if i were a boy, by beyonce" well u guys let me know... ok?_**

**_dont forget to review...thanx_**

**_sighning out: inuyashaslove13_**

**_love you guys_**


End file.
